


Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High

by retroberly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Cheating, F/M, Kissing, Song Inspired, Toxic Relationships, semi and reader are workmates, semi cheats with reader, timeskip semi eita, toxic mindset, toxic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroberly/pseuds/retroberly
Summary: ⟣➵ 𝗺𝗮𝗺𝗶𝗵𝗹𝗮𝗽𝗶𝗻𝗮𝘁𝗮𝗽𝗮𝗶- a look shared by two people, each wishing that the other would initiate something they both desire but which neither wants to begin━━━━❝ I know we want each other,but God we really shouldn't❞❝ You're the one having troublekeeping in your desires! ❞____________________ғᴇᴍᴀʟᴇ ʀᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ ɪɴsᴇʀᴛ⟣➵ ⚡️© ʀᴇʀᴛʀᴏʙᴇʀʟʏ, Pʟᴏᴛ© Hᴀʀᴜɪᴄʜɪ Fᴜʀᴜᴅᴀᴛᴇ, Hᴀɪᴋʏᴜ̄!! Cʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀs
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High

"There's this lady at the corner. She's been chugging beer nonstop."

"Who's even paying for her drinks?"

"She's crazy."

" _Hot_ , right?"

Semi shook his head in disappointment. The mirror's image telling him it's home time. Someone was waiting for him at home, but that went to the back of his mind. The ash-blonde musician recently got a call from his older officemate. The conversation was short and confusing, but from the way you slightly burped after every sentence, Semi knew. He knew that you were high once again.

He stared at the entrance of the bar, glancing at his watch: 3:19 am. Semi even left you multiple missed calls, and you have yet to answer.

 _Why'd you only call me when you're high?_ Which is a trick question, actually. Because you were _always_ high, anyway.

Semi looked at your disgusting state. Beer stains were evident on your dress. Your cardigan disposed and cheeks tinted with a blush. He raised a dark brow, thinking why you decided to have _another_ night out and call _him_.

"You should take her home," a classy looking bartender said. 

"She's causing a ruckus," the server continued.

"I'm sorry for the mess," Semi said before bowing. Glancing at the other guests in this relatively high-end bar. Sheepishly turning while rubbing the nape of his neck.

Semi then turned to you, collecting your unattended belongings. Before _delicately_ putting your arm around his shoulder. Carrying you on his back and carrying you bridal style was a big no. You were wearing a dress, and he was almost sure that you wouldn't even want him to breathe the same air as you.

"You're stupid, going to a classy bar and then embarrass yourself," Semi laughed at the slightly unconscious lady by his side. You hummed, continuing to hang your head low. Making it harder and harder for you to listen.

"Well, I'm stupid too anyway. I went all the way here to fetch you," he chuckled before shaking his head.

"I agree, you're stupid," you finally replied while rubbing your forehead.

He clicked his tongue, making sure to keep you balanced so you wouldn't trip. It would be a funny sight to see, though. You guys reached the parking, a few foolish conversations here and there while going.

Semi would be lying if he told someone that he didn't have a few drinks for himself earlier this night. Also, the main reason why the gears inside his head were getting uncoordinated. He was incapable of making the right decisions. Truthfully, he had terrible ideas. And it takes every inch of his body to not fervently touch you right here and then.

He never knew that the stoic and professional Y/n L/n would get _this_ wasted. And he never imagined the color red makes you look even more pleasing than you already were. The musician's eyes landed on yours, taking note of the tired and reddened eyes you displayed.

You then drunkenly fell, feeling Semi's muscular build catch you. A cold metal object sensation spread through your half bareback. Making your eyes wide open.

"You're married," you whispered.

"Everyone knows that," he replied.

"I— know that too."

"Then why'd you _always_ call _me_ when you're high?" he said with a smirk displayed on his face.

"I know you'll feel guilty about what I'm about to do. But _I won't_."

_The most important is that— I won't_

At first, your eyes widened in surprise as you felt his warm lips in yours. Because this intimate affection was wrong in every way, but you still wanted it even more. This isn't enough, no.

"More," you said before pulling on his hair to bring him back to your lips.

_I guess I'll always call you when I'm high._

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song Why'd you only call me when you're high by arctic monkeys


End file.
